1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an animal cage system in which the cages are supported by a rack and air supplied to the animal cages is removed from the periphery of each cage.
2. Related Prior Art
Ventilated combination animal cage and rack devices are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,343,261 and 4,402,280 describe an animal caging system with plurality of cages suspended on flanges from a plurality of shelves. The ventilation system is entirely enclosed and is formed integrally with the caging system rack. Valves control air flow to and from the cages through the filter on top of the cages.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,100 describes a ventilated animal housing and service system with cage boxes suspended on brackets. Each cage is provided with a flat filter panel disposed across the open top of the cage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,941 describes a modular assembly with a plurality of chambers or cages supported by a free-standing plenum. The plenum supplies and/or exhausts air to and from the cages. The cages sit on individual shelves and are connected to the plenum by air inlet and outlet tubes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,590 describes a ventilated animal cage with open top ends and a rack formed of a hollow housing divided into a plurality of horizontally disposed shelf compartments. An air plenum extends vertically along one side of the cage rack and communicates with the shelf compartments. Low pressure negative air flow draws the air from the cage rack.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,545 describes a ventilated cage and rack system having a plurality of shelves which act as air plenums for conveying air to a plurality of predetermined air positions within the ventilated rack.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,120 describes a combination rack and cage including a forced air ventilation system which is coupled to the cage when placed on the rack. The air is directed down to the floor of the cage and circulates around towards the bonnet filter. ventilation air passes out through the periphery of the open top under the skirt of the filter bonnet.
Other patent references of general interest include U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,482 and Re. 32,113.